Don't make things up
by Strong-arms
Summary: Mimi is trying to help Miyako...or is she?


Despite of Mimi being good with fashion, she still knows how to kid herself.  
  
Mimi's POV-------  
  
I was wearing a baggy shorts, above my knee. A loose shirt, with strip linning at the curves, and a cap which I twisted backward. I've also used a wig, which is very short like a boys'. And a sunglasses which match my attire. Also my robbershies where brnded nike, which makes me cool. Then there I looked like a...GUY!.  
  
Okay I know what your thinking!I'm no turning homo, Miyako just asked me to help her with her problems. She figured out that if she will try to make her boyfriend jealous, maybe her boyfriend will spend more time with her.  
  
________________  
  
"Mimi...I don't know what to do!, he's always hanging out with his band than me, Mimi!" Miyako said. "Well didn't you talked with him about it yet?" I asked. "I did! But he just told me he's sorry...and will make up to me..."as Miyako tried to rub her face. "That guy sure thinks that you can't go out with no other guys. He sure have lots of confidence there..."I pointed out. "He's right...he knows I can't go out with another guy..." Miyako said silently. I watched her, then a suggested, "Who says you can't?!, Hey Miyako how about this. Why won't you make him jealous." I said beamingly. "Why should I do that?, WHat for?"she asked Innocently. "Hello, earth to Miya! So that he will realize that if he will put much less attention to you, you might go out with another guy. Then he will change that habit of his and will again he will hang out with you again!" I said. "Really?, but I don't like to date another guy Mimi...I'm just not comfortable about it..."she said lowly.  
  
____________________________________  
  
OKay, so that was really MY idea! OKay?!...  
  
Then that what happend, so Miyako is not comfortable with another guy, well might as well help her out right?. Afterall it was MY idea. Well...I liked dressing like this anyway. I just can't stop giggling all those girls just keep looking at me, as if they liked me or something.  
  
"Mike!" Miyako waved her hands. I then went to her, "Wow, Mim-, I mean Mike you looked so cool!" Miyako said. And I sat there sitting. We are at a open cafe, where we seated outside.  
  
"But Mike, do think this is really a great idea?" Miyako asked worriedly. "Don't worry, If something will mess up I'll handle it okay."I gave her a reassuring smile. She then nods. We can't help noticing but when girls passed by us they keep on giggling. "Mimi, I think those girls likes you!" Miyako whispered. "I know!, On my way here I bumped onto Kari!" I whispered back. "Did she found out it was you?' she asked. "Of course not, she just blushed and keep on staring at me.". "Well I can't blame her, after all you really lookef like a guy. And a very attractive one!" Miyako laughed. "I do look good, don't I?" I said sheepishly.  
  
We were waiting for Miyako's boyfriend to pass by, and wait till I see his reaction. "Mimi, here he comes!"Miyako whispered. "Shh, call me Mike!" I said. She nodded. When I turned around, trying to see a look at Miyako's boyfriend...wow! He looks so cute! I couldn't believe Miyako would have a boyfriend like him!. Good thind he still didn't noticed us. "Miyako, you didn't told me he was this HUNDSOME!" I whispered. Miyako just blushed.  
  
Some fellas then approached him, and mostly of them are cute! Hey! How come Miyako didn't told me about them?!. "Hey, who are those?, How come you didn't told me about them?!" I asked. "Well, those are Ken's friends, cause you know they have a band, and I thought you might not be interested, so..." Miyako said. "What are you nuts?!, Who wouldn't be interested abou them?!, They're so hot!" mimi blurted out.  
  
Just then some of the guys are pointing at us, he has a brown hair, and I think he's pretty cute too. Then Ken, (that what Miyako told me) looked at our direction. One of them a guy with blonde hair talked to him, and I don't know what's about. The last thing I know they were going to our pace.  
  
"Hi, Miyako..." Ken said dryly. "Hi Ken..." Miyako said sielntly, couldn't keep an eye contact. he then looked at me, so does his friends. I can't help it but feel a litlle nervous. But why should I be?, This was MY idea anyway, oh bother, may as well go to the plan. I can't let Miyako down. "Miyako, how about introducing me to your friends..." I said quickly. Miyako then looked at me with are-you-sure look. "Couldn't ask myself, So Miyako who's your friend?" asked the boy with brown hair. I eyed Miyako siganalling her, about our plan. Miyako then sighed.  
  
"Um, Ken this is Mike a very good friend of mine..." Miyako said her voice was a little shaky. I then pulled my hands to shake with him, but he didn't. So I returned it back. "Um...Mike this is Ken a friend of mine...and his f-friends Tai, Matt, and T.K" said Miyako, and boy was she nervous. And when ken heard what Miyako said... "Excuse me Mike, but can I talk to my FRIEND?" he asked coldly. Boy I think I should be ready soon. "Sure, be back right away okay?, Rem Miyako we still need to watch a movie!" I said,. Boy good thing I could still manage to say my lines, and boy did ken give me a deadly stare.  
  
I couldn't stop over hearing their conversation. "Okay, what's your deal?, What was that about?!" Ken asked angryly. "What was about?" Miyako asked nervously. "Who was that guy?!" he asked. "Mike-" as miyako was cut off. "I know he's Mike, goddamit! But what's your relationship with him?" he asked angryly. "I told you he's a close friend of mine!" Miyako shouted back. "Oh, so that's why you only told him, that I'm just your friend ha?!" he said coldly. "Since when did you care?! You always hang out with your band, and you almost have no time for me! Good thing Mike is there to-".As miyako burst out. "To what? Keep you company while I'm gone?!"  
  
I know I have to act pretty soon, before her lines ran out. Then Matt asked me cooly, "Hey, so who are you anyway?" he asked. "Me? Miyako's friend." I told him. "What's your deal? Stealing Ken's girl?" said Tai. "Well I ain't stealing her from anybody." I said. Boy this was not on the script. "Yes you are! and look at what you did!" said Tai. "Well, for your information she wouldn't have been spending time with me, if he's so called boyfriend should spend a lot of time with her! I was just making her have some company!" I blurted out.  
  
Just then when I heard Miyako cry, I know that's my cue to help her out. I then rushed over them. Okay relax and remeber your script!. "hey just what do you think you are doing!" I said going to Miyako's side. "Come Miyako lets go..." as I pulled her up. Boy was I good!. Then the unexpected happened. Ken then grab my shirt. Hey! This wasn't on the line!. "You keep away from my girl!" he demanded. I can't stop but nervous again. "Ken put Mike down!" Miyako cried. I should have guess! Boys are like this! I don't want to have a black eye. Just when I nearly was about to be hit it, but it stopped. "Ken, I think we better leave them alone. We don't want to have a scandal here you know." as T.K grab his hands and put it down. Thank you ! Remeber me that I owe you one!. I sighed in relief, then he droped me in the street which of course I have to land on my butt!  
  
"Lucky you!" he shouted. "Oww..." as I rubbed my butt. Miyako then came rushing up to me. "Mimi are you alright?" she asked worriedly. "I think so..." i said. "Mimi?" I heard a lot of gasped. Then I realize Miyako just mention my name. Miyako then covered her mouth, and I just stared at them nervously. One of the guy then came closer. The one with the brown hair. He looked at me in the eye, which made me blushed a little. Then he touched my head. Suddenly without me noticing, he quickly grabbed my cap and my wig!  
  
"He's a GIRL?!" gasped Tai backing away from us. As my hair droped to my shoulder, revealing my pink hair. "Hi..." I said weakly....Oh great! And I thought it would ran out pretty nice!  
  
"Alright, now both of you tell me what this is all about?!" Ken demanded. Miyako and I exchanged glances, of what-will-we-do look?, What elese could we do?, TELL the truth goddamit!  
  
--------------------------  
  
We went inside a place, I really don't know where we are, then we sat on the couch. "Okay, speak up..." said Matt. "Well?" asked Ken. I gulped. "Well..." as Miyako try to say something. "Is this some kind of a joke you want to share, Miyako?" asked ken. "Ken, let them explain" T.K said. "Yeah, so is this some kind of a gig? trying to get Ken jealous?, Or you want to break up with him?" said Tai. and boy do he have a loud mouth!. "no!, it's not it!" Miyako said quickly. "Tai!" again T.K warmed. "Then what is it?!" asked Ken, almost now yelling. Okay so this wasn't in the scrpit anymore, and to tell entirely this was my fault to begin with.!  
  
"Will you stop yelling at her?, It's not her fault anyway!, I forced her to do it!" I snapped. Everyone then looked at me. "mimi..." Miyako said. "Okay, were listening so speak up..." said Matt. I looked at him, and I fling my head. "boy! No wonder Miyako's like that!,' I said. "Like what?" asked Tai. "Boy, Ken your friends are totally into you!" I said, While Ken just gave me a quizzical lok.  
  
"okay, okay. This was my plan. I tried to convince Miyako to make you jealous over her."I said plainly. "and why would you do that? WHo are you anyway?"Ken asked. "Well, I'm Miyako's bestfriend, and I can't help but feeling sorry for my friend! She always has this sad face on her whenever we meet, and I can't stand it!" I said. "mimi, it's alright you don't have to continue, please..."Miyako told me with a pleading eyes. "No Miyako, this guy need to hear it all. Do you know what's the cause of her saddness, ha? Buddy?" I asked pointing at Ken. "No..." he said lowly.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't know! Cause your the root of her feelings!" i Yelled. "Me?, what I do to her?" he asked defensively. "Well, if only you could give her an extra time with you only, amybe then she wouldn't be sad! What kind of a boyfriend are you anyway?!" i said. With that they looked at me, amused and surprised. Even Miyako looked at me with amusement.  
  
"Well it's none of your business to interfere with our relationship!" Ken said. OKay? What will I say? I know! I got it!. "Well-uh-for-you-know- um..." I said hoping to find the words. "What?" he asked. 'Well for one thing you should be thankful that I interfered with your relationship" I said. Well I didn't have much in my brain anymore...Miyako just stared at me with the question look. "And why's that?" he asked dully. "Well cause you know...that Miyako might be falling for Izzy!" i blurted out. "Izzy?" Miyako blushed. Well for one thing I know that Miyako has this certain crush over Izzy...How'd I know? Simple! She kept telling me about him!, That's so obvious, right?. "Who's Izzy?, or is this some kind of prank that your making up trying to get me jealous?" asked Ken. "Yeah! Is this some kind of prank or not?!" Tai interfered. I shoot a deadly glare at him, causing him to shut his mouth.  
  
"Look, this going nowhere." as Matt stood up. I looked at him. "If Ken's attention that you want you can have it Miya-chan. We're so sorry if we're keeping him away from you. But I think you should reconsider that he's in a band and have lots of things to do. So you should understand his job." Matt said.  
  
Well, yeah, he's right after all, but! "I know that...I'm so sorry Ken. It won't to do it again I promised... it's just. I really feel left out this days..." Miyako apologized. "It's okay Miya, It's my fault too and I'm sorry...forgive me?" Ken said as he held Miyako's hand. And both of them looked at each other with those dreamy eyes. Seesh, what am I doing here anyway.  
  
"Good!" I said, "now everythings okay, I guess I better be going!" I said. "Thanks Mimi-chan." Miyako said, as I just smiled back. "No biggie!".  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute..." 


End file.
